


Jacob

by DizzyBunnies



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBunnies/pseuds/DizzyBunnies
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around Jake that are too short to be posted on their own.Chapter 1: Rosa and JakeChapter 2: Mochas and Murders





	1. Rosa and Jake

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!! thank u for dipping into my collection of oddly specific jake oneshots. jake is my son and i love him so here are some rando drabbles that came to mind during certain episodes. feel free to also request something abt him if youd like :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa comes out. So does someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written before the episode of rosa coming out aired!! so euhh yeah pls keep that in mind thank u

The work day was about to begin after the last announcement Holt had to make was over. Rosa eyed the clock hanging above the meeting room door another time, mentally checking off ‘50’ in her head. It had been a bout a week since she had told Boyle about her girlfriend, and honestly? It felt pretty damn good. She supposed the rest of the squad could know—no, deserved to know. After testing the waters with Charles, Rosa realised she was pretty certain that nobody would react oddly to her sexuality.

“Dismissed.” Holt declared. The uniforms started walking out, and a few people from the squad stood up to leave, too. Rosa took this as her chance.

“Hold it.” She said loudly, standing up and balling her fists to her side. “I wanna say something.” She added, frowning some. It helped her keep her cool.

Charles, who she assumed knew what she was about to do, simply grinned from ear to ear and stood up giddily. She always found him way too excited for these kinds of things. She could be announcing her favourite colour and he’d still react the same way.

Most of the field officers were out of the room by now, but a few stayed behind. Rosa couldn’t even remember their names, but she glared at them, anyway, signalling that she didn’t want them to hear what she had to say. The message was received loud and clear, and the remaining few uniforms hurried out.

“I’m dating someone.” She announced finally, folding her arms. Jake, sitting next to her, eyed her curiously. Amy, in front of him, simply gasped and stood up, clasping her hands together.

“That’s great, Rosa!” She said happily. “Do we know him?”

At the pronoun, Rosa frowned a tad more.

“No. You don’t know…” She groaned, whipping her head back. She then sighed, looking straight again, but closed her eyes anyway. “Her. You don’t know _her_.”

For a moment, Amy seemed confused, but she snapped out of it quickly.

“Oh my God, Rosa!” Amy dashed to her side, enveloping her in a hug.

“Uh, thanks?” Rosa mumbled, pushing her off slightly.

“Is she hot?” Hitchcock asked from behind Rosa.

“Can it you two.” Rosa warned, whipping around to face him and Scully.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Scully cried out in defense.

“Didn’t have to.” Rosa answered swiftly. She smirked slightly, enjoying the way things were going. “So, yeah. I’m dating a girl. I’m bi.” She concluded, unfolding her arms. She dared a look at Holt, and to be frank, she wasn’t sure if he was sad or mad or happy or angry or…well, anything, really.

“That’s fantastic, Diaz.” Holt said in a monotone. Slowly, a smile creeped up on him. “What a wonderful day for the nine-nine!” He said, quickly fist pumping the air.

“Nine-nine!” Charles shouted, shoving his fist up, too.

“Nine-nine!”

Rosa smiled, looking around the room. It felt good to be out, finally. However, when she glanced to her side, she caught Jake looking at her quietly. When he noticed her, he quickly looked away. He sat somewhat slouched, arms crossed, head back. She raised an eyebrow but dismissed him soon after.

* * *

 

The work day was average. Rosa had a chance to work on her task force paperwork a bit, and so she did. She continued stealing looks at Jake’s desk every so often, but every time she did, he was doing paperwork of his own. Eyebrows furrowed, she went back to her work.

“Everything alright?” Rosa looked up to see Amy asking Jake if he was okay. He shrugged slightly and responded so quietly that Rosa couldn’t hear. She saw Amy nod in understanding before the two went back to doing their writing.

Rosa huffed slightly, irritated. She was seriously hoping that Jake wasn’t appalled at her, or something. If it was some regular Joe, she’d probably punch him out and not give two shits, but Jake? Nah. She and Jake went back to the academy, so there was no way she’d let this slide. She looked at the clock hanging above Captain Holt’s desk, and to her surprise, the day was almost over.

Ever since that morning, nobody bothered her. Everyone went on about their business, almost as if nothing had changed. And really? It hadn’t. Rosa was glad. She did _not_ want anyone to make a big deal about this.

But Jake? He had made the _least_ deal about it, and honestly, it was odd. She half expected him to start telling her where all the hotties hung out, or asking her if she’d date anyone shorter than herself. She nearly expected him to joke about her being bilingual, or _something_. But he hadn’t said a peep to her all day.

* * *

 

When the work day was finally over, Rosa had had enough. She stood up with such force that she nearly knocked over the pile of paperwork she had worked all day on. Jake was sitting at his desk still, but it appeared that he was getting ready to leave. Amy had gone to interrogate a perp with Terry, and Charles had left an hour prior to pick up Nikolaj from school. And so, Rosa had an opportune moment to strike.

She marched over to his desk and leaned on it hard making sure to stare Jake right in the eyes. Take n aback, Jake scooched backward on his rolling chair some, looking back up at her.

“Got a problem with something, _Jake_?” She asked, pronouncing his name heavily to emphasize her anger. And worry. But definitely mostly anger and she would never let him know about her worry.

Jake stumbled on himself for a moment, not knowing how to reply. He opened and closed his mouth a bit, and for a second, Rosa compared him to a fish. He was quiet for not a second longer before they both opened their mouth at the same time, but whatever Rosa said was immediately drowned out by Jake’s soft declaration.

“Me too.”

Rosa stepped away from the desk, arms to her sides and expression unreadable.

“What the _hell_ are you on about?” She asked.

Jake sighed, standing up and taking a step closer to her.

“I’m bi, too, Diaz.” He informed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. Rosa’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Jake went on. “I like dudes. The bros. The boyzzzzzzzzz.” He continued, dragging on the ‘z’ sound to try and seem nonchalant about the whole ordeal. However, his forced smile and hidden hands gave away his awkwardness almost immediately.

Rosa’s eyes softened immediately, and she smirked a tad.

“Damn, for real?” She asked, clicking her tongue.

“For realzzzzzzzzzzzzz.” Jake replied, mirroring the way he had said ‘boyz’ a moment prior.

“Wow.” Rosa breathed, “good to know.” She nodded, standing straight. She then looked to the ground slightly, almost avoid eye contact with the man in front of her. “If anyone ever finds out and gives you trouble about it, tell ‘em they can talk to my fist first.” She threatened, looking back up at him. He was smiling. A true, genuine smile.

“Same goes for you.” He replied. Rosa raised an eyebrow.

“No, it doesn’t. You’re like a puppy.” She retorted, grinning.

Jake leaned backwards, making a _whaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ Face and spreading his arms out.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?”

Rosa simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Whatever. Gotta go. I have a date to be at.” She then waved goodbye to Jake, who waved back to her, and she made her way out of the precinct.

Jake watched her leave, letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding. The only other person who knew about this was Amy—not even Charles knew—but it felt good that he could add someone else to the list.

Well, the nine-nine sure were going to get quite the surprise the following morning.


	2. Mochas and Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake killed someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on that tiny moment in the wedding episode where jake mentioned shoving the thought of killing someone in a box in the back of his head...turns out hes not too good at keeping that box closed ;)

In the break room, Jake swallowed a few gulps of his coffee and slammed the mug on the table. He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

He was trying to be as optimistic as he could. The cake was ruined, Amy’s veil was ruined, their venue—which was already a downgrade—was ruined, and the fact that Teddy was purposely staying around wasn’t helping.

Though, he was glad his mind was racing, because one thing that he did _not_ want to think about was how he had apparently been the cause of someone’s death.

It was a small thing that probably made no sense to be worried over, but after hearing how his perp died, he concluded he was at fault. He could barely remember the guy, other than that he had pretended to be friends with him before arresting him. It had been nearly ten years prior, but after what he had heard earlier today…

He sucked in a shaky breath, letting it out quick and loud.

Amy walked in then, holding a cup holder with three coffee cups; probably another for him and two for herself. Quietly, she sat down opposite him and put the tray in the middle of the table, pushing it slightly towards him.

“I got you another mocha,” she said softly, “two extra shots of chocolate, a shot of espresso, extra whipped cream, and chocolate chips.” She smiled, nodding towards it.

He looked up at her with red-trimmed eyes. He wasn’t a huge crier, but he wasn’t amazing at hiding his emotions, either. Amy was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, but he smiled at her.

“Besides the obvious,” he said, and she rolled her eyes at how he was able to tell what she wanted, “there’s been something on my mind since a few hours ago.” He admitted, pushing his chair back a bit and stretching.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Amy asked, trying (possibly too hard) to sound nonchalant. They had a few minutes to spare before going back to their venue for updates.

“It’s that perp I arrested in 2008,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

Amy put her coffee down, understanding immediately where this was going.

“Jake,” she said sadly. His gaze went to the floor, back to her, then back to the floor. He shrugged.

“It’s just,” he closed his mouth, his lips forming a thing line. Amy watched as his jaw clenched. “I just think about how jail was,” he started, voice shaking. “I can’t imagine dying in there. Alone, with no contacts or anyone waiting for me.” His hand went up to his undone bowtie, and unconsciously, he started fidgeting with it. “Ten years, Ames. His life was ruined, and he had nobody to help. I did that. I caused that. I was the one person he trusted, and I ruined it.”

“But he deserved to go to prison. You didn’t,” Amy pointed out, taking a sip of her dark roast. Without moving his head, Jake’s eyes landed on hers. He said nothing for a moment, and the two sat in silence. Never taking her eyes away from his, she downed another portion of her coffee, almost as if assuring him that he was allowed to relax for a bit.

Understanding exactly what she meant—again—he leaned forward and snatched his mocha, popping off the plastic lid. He took a sip; it was practically hot chocolate. Just how he liked it.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

Amy smiled at him, not bothering to ask if he was thanking her for the coffee, or for listening.

(It was both.)


End file.
